


you can never have enough books

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [35]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: "We're going to need more bookshelves"
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 11





	you can never have enough books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> I am Chidi. Chidi am me.

In the actual Good Place, Chidi and Eleanor's house ditches the sterile and minimalist Icelandic primitive furniture designed to induce back pains for squashy sofas and armchairs, reading nooks and a constant waff of freshly baked cookies. Chidi, of course, requests the addition of a library. Now that he really has eternity (or as good as) to read all the books in the world, his library keeps expanding and expanding, a limitless maze; it really is a good thing that he can still summon any desired book like Thor's hammer.


End file.
